The Thing Ryoma Likes Most
by XXflameXangelXX
Summary: This explains why Ryoma likes/loves tennis. It's really short. My first fanfic. So please read and review. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed.


Thing Ryoma Likes Most

* * *

The **bold faced** words are in Japanese. I will have a "glossary" at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... I only own the plot of this fanfic.

* * *

One day, during tennis practice at Seishun Gakuen, Kikumaru Eiji wondered why Echizen Ryoma likes tennis so much.

"Ne **Ochibi**! Why do you like tennis so much?" Kikumaru asked.

"Yeah, Echizen! Why do you love tennis?" Momoshiro restated the question.

"Fshhhhh! Why don't you mind your own business?" Kaidoh asked.

"Are you picking a fight with me, **Mamushi**?" Momo replied.

"What if I am **PeachButt**?" Kaidoh retorted.

* * *

Ok, let's let these two bicker like an old married couple, while we continue on.

* * *

"Echizen, please do elaborate" Fuji said.

"**Senpai-tachi**," Ryoma stated calmly, "The reason why I like tennis so much is because..."

"Because, because what?" Momo asked.

"C'mon Ochibi! Spit it out already!" Kikumaru demanded.

"It's because it is fun and it doesn't matter if I'm this short..." Ryoma stated.

"Really? I never thought of it that way" Momo said.

* * *

But Ryoma wasn't finished explaining, he continued to his heart's content. What Ryoma didn't expext, though, is that it came out poetically.

* * *

"The thing I like the most,  
Is not burnt toast.

The thing I like the most,  
Is not walking on a coast.

The thing I like the most,  
Is my favorite type of sport.

Tennis is what I like,  
Not riding on a bike.

Tennis is what I like,  
Not someone named Mike.

Tennis is what I like,  
Because it is very fun.

Tennis is my fave,  
Instead of watching Ryoga shave.

Tennis is my fave,  
Instead of staying in a cave.

Tennis is my fave,  
Because you play with a ball.

When playing with this ball,  
I practice with a net or wall.

When playing with this ball,  
It doesn't matter if you're short or tall.

When playing with this ball,  
You dominate with a racket"

* * *

"Wow, Ochibi! That was deep!" Kikumaru commented.

"Echizen, didn't know you were a poet. Iie data" Inui said.

"Encore! Encore!Encore! Encore!Encore! Encore!" The freshman trio chanted.

"Huh? What happened here, Echizen?" Momo questioned, as he walked towards Ryoma.

"Fsshhh! Yeah, what Momo said" Kaidoh said.

* * *

Apparently, the couple (Momo&Kaidoh), finished their love quarrel, but they missed Ryoma's special moment.

* * *

Practice ended with a smile and bear hugs from Momo and Kikumaru.

Ryoma went home happy that his friends and teammate understood him better.

* * *

"**Tadaima**!" Ryoma yelled when he gott home.

"**Okaeri-nasai**" Nanako, Ryoma's cousin, said, welcoming him home.

"What happened at tennis practice? How come it got you to smile like that?" Echizen Nanjiro, Ryoma's dad, questioned.

"Nothing, my teammates just found out why I like tennis" Ryoma replied.

"Really? Did you read that lame poem you put in you diary?" Nanjiro asked.

"It's not a lame poem! And for the last time, it is NOT a diary, it is a journal!!!" Ryoma shouted.

* * *

Ryoma then slammed the door shut. And decided against the idea of eating dinner.

* * *

"Nanako-chan! I don't think Ryoma will be eating dinner today. Just bring him two cans of Ponta after dinner and his stomach would probably be satisfied." Nanjiro said to Nanako.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Hi! My name is Kathy. Um... Well, I don't know what else to say but this.  
I know that the ending--scratch that-- the whole story is kind of lame, because this is my first fan-fiction.

"GLOSSARY"

***Ochibi- in this case, it means "our little boy"**

***Mamushi- this means Viper, which is a nickname for Kaidoh**

***Peachbutt- (I know this is not in Japanese, but just in case) Momoshiro is pronounced like "Momoshiri" (according to someone more experienced than me) which means Peach Butt**

***Senpai-tachi- this is the plural form of "senpai' which means someone a year older than you**

***Tadaima- it means something along the lines of "I'm home"**

***Okaeri-nasai - which means something like "welcome home"**

That's it! Please read and review. Criticism is welcomed. Please leave suggestions as well! (though I find citicism and suggestions are somewhat the same)


End file.
